Transformers Animated: Rising from the Darkness
by Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen
Summary: Darkness. Everyone comes across it at least once in their lives. My life didn't have any darkness in it for a long time. I lived with my mom, had no father, had a job, had the best of friends and a dream in life. But it all changed when Mom died and I was taken in by the Autobots. I'm Stella Fae Lewis and darkness has become a big part of my life...No parings yet. Rated T. TFA fic
1. Beginning

**Low and behold, I have a new story for you! Everyone knows my Transformers Prime story, Outcasts and Autobots, but now I've had a plot bunny for a Transformers Animated story that won't leave me alone. I had a poll on the latest chapter of Outcasts and Autobots for the title and the most popular one we're Rising From the Darkness and Destiny Calls. When it came down to a tie between the both of them, I chose the best one of those two. Take a guess at which one I picked.**

 **I would've had this up alot sooner than now, but a few things happened since then. The website was down for a few days and I couldn't log into my account. I couldn't even review some stories I read. But now that they got that fixed, I can log back in.**

 **Another thing is that my cousin was recently put in the hospital for blood clots in his stomach. He's ok now, but I don't know for sure when they're going to release him. My family and I were over there visiting him, so that's another reason why I couldn't update faster.**

 **That seems like most of everything I wanted to talk about now. This chapter may be a little M rated for someone giving birth. Of course, I can't tell you who it is. You'll have to read to find out. But for those of you who are squeamish about this stuff, DON'T READ IT! Just to make this clear, I warned you about this.**

 **I own: My OC's**

 **Hasbro or whatever company owns: Transformers**

 **Charlotte POV**

 _35 years after the Autobot ship crashes..._

"AAAHHHH!"

"Don't stop, Charlotte. You're doing great!"

I let out another scream of agony as another contraction hit.

"I can see the head! Just a few more pushes and your daughter will be born!" Dr. Curtis encouraged.

"I-I can't!" I moaned and another nurse wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"Yes, you can. I know it doesn't seem that way right now, but just think about holding your precious bundle in your arms." Dr. Curtis said.

"B-But I can't be a...nnnh...mother." I groaned.

"Every mother says that before they give birth. You'll be a great mother." Dr. Curtis claimed. "Now on this next contraction, I need you to push as hard as you can."

I nodded and closed my eyes.

I never expected to be in this situation 9 months ago. I never expected to be dragged into an alley with _him._ I never expected for _him_ to strip me from my innocence that night while walking to my apartment and keeping me hidden away for a week.

After I managed to escape from _him_ I turned in to the cops and moved to Detroit to try to start college. But I couldn't afford to go to college once I learned I was pregnant. I cried for days once I found out and felt fear that I was carrying another life inside of me.

I couldn't bring myself to abort it. That was murder in the worst possible way. I was hesitant on giving it up for adoption, but the night I first felt it kick, my judgement cloud over with doubt. It got worse once I found out the sex.

I was glad to have a daughter, a mini me, but I didn't know if I could keep her. After that, my choice of giving her up never came back into my mind until this moment.

Now I'm giving birth. Now's the time to either keep my daughter with me or send her away for a better chance at life.

Even though I'm crying from the pain, I'm crying at the thought of having to give up the life I carried. Why is this so hard?

I cried out once another contraction hit and Dr. Curtis' voice sounded far away.

"Alright, give me a big push, Charlotte!"

Holding my breath, I began pushing as hard as I can and then I had to stop. Dr. Curtis kept encouraging me and I started to push again. This is happening. I'm getting ready to have a daughter at 18.

"Alright, big push, big push!" Dr. Curtis urged on and I screamed as I felt my lower region nearly get torn in half.

"One more, Charlotte! One more and she'll be here!" Dr. Curtis declared and I felt myself start to zone out.

The pain is terrible. Just this last push and it'll all be over.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as I pushed the hardest I ever could.

Then the pain suddenly vanished. I breathed heavily as I heard nurses clapping, Dr. Curtis congratulating me and a new noise. A baby crying. I focused on that sound more than anything else. I've never heard anything more _beautiful_.

I started crying as I saw a nurse carrying something small away after the umbilical cord was cut. The crying got softer as the nurse took my baby to the other side of the room where I couldn't see her. Dr. Curtis came over to me and put a hand on mine.

"I heard that you want to give her up for adoption. Before you do, I just want you to know that you're going to miss her deeply. I've had many mothers who gave up their kids and every single one of them wanted to get them back. But I can't make you keep her. It's your choice. Think about it." Dr. Curtis said and went to check on my baby.

I silently cry to myself as I think over my options. I do want to keep her, but I can barely afford my apartment and my job sucks in pay right now. How can I take care of myself and a baby?

My thoughts were interrupted when Dr. Curtis stepped in my vision and he held my still crying baby.

"Do you want to hold her?" he asked and I kept my eyes focused on my baby.

She still cried loudly and she looked so small in Dr. Curtis' arms. I could feel my heart melting and I felt more tears fall down my face. I finally nodded and held my arms out to him. Dr. Curtis had a gleam in his eyes as he handed my baby over to me. I did my best to hold her right with my shaking arms as I got a better look at her.

Her face was scrunched up as her cries got louder and I gently rocked her side to side. As her cries started to disappear, I took that time to study her. Even though she still had some fluids on her, her skin had a healthy glow to it and it felt so soft. She already had matted curls of red on top of her head. Her eyes were still closed and her cries turned to whimpering. I carefully stroked her head and my heart just ached.

I can't give her up. I just can't. I went through all of this trouble to give birth to her. I can't let her grow up alone.

"I'm keeping her." I said as I did my best to wipe my eyes and Dr. Curtis smiled at me.

"You've made the right choice. You deserve to be happy with her." he said and I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said and looked down at my baby.

She started squirming and waving her arms her arms around. I smiled and kissed her forehead. She stopped squirming around long enough for me to see her eyes once she opened them. I froze.

I remember seeing those eyes that one fateful night. They were a blue green color that etched their way into my memory. She has _his_ eyes. My mouth dropped in shock. That seemed to be the only other trait from him that she had. We both have pale skin and curly hair.

But this wasn't _him_. These eyes belong to my baby. My daughter has curly red hair and blue green eyes. I started crying again and kissed my baby on the forehead. She's so beautiful.

"Since you're keeping her, what's her name?" a nurse asked and I looked up at her and Dr. Curtis.

They were looking at me and waiting my answer. I looked back at my baby and watched her wave her arms. I thought of my grandmother before she got put in a nursing home and then my mother who died in a car crash with my dad. Stella and Faye.

"Stella." I said. "Her name is Stella Fae Lewis."

Dr. Curtis congratulated me again as the nurse wrote her name down on a paper and he said that I had to get ready for the afterbirth. I looked back at Stella and smiled as she put her hand in her mouth.

"Hey there, baby." I said and gently touched her forehead. "I just want you to know that I still love you. I know one thing for sure is that I'll never give up on you and I'll make sure you have everything you need. Your father wrecked havoc in my life and he took away everything dear to me. But there's one thing he did give me. He gave me you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm never going to give you up. I'm sorry I even had the thought of giving you up. I just hope the day I tell you about this, you won't be mad at me. But I love you, Stella. I promise you that I'll always love you."

 **So? Whatcha think? Hopefully not to bad for my first chapter.**

 **This is all I got for right now. And no, Charlotte isn't my main OC, it's Stella. Charlotte is Stella's mother. And if no one understood about how Stella came to be, Charlotte was raped in an alley by someone and she mainly just saw his eyes, hair and tattoo on his upper arm. Who knows, maybe we'll end up seeing big daddy in the future?**

 **Since I feel a bit generous, here's a small preview for the next chapter.**

 **Transformers Animated: Rising From the Darkness**

 _" HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_

 _"You actually met one of them?"_

 _"Stella, come join us!"_

 _"Channel 5 news at 11. Once again the Autobots have saved our city from disaster..."_

 _"Oh, no..."_

 **Please read and review and no flames please! :)**


	2. Birthday

**Wow. Just wow. I never knew I could procrastinate this long. I disappoint myself for having you all wait this long for the second chapter. I'll go hide in shame once I post this.**

 **Well, I still did have a few reasons as to why I couldn't update. First was my grandfather, but he's all better now. Now I just have other life complications and I still need to find a freaking job! I've had to be everyone's personal taxi driver for a while and pick up my siblings from school. I'm just ready for this stupid cold and allergy season to go away and summer to come back!**

 **First thing's first, one of my friends named 1234Devyn turned 15 in March and this chapter is a very belated birthday gift to her. So I hope you enjoy it, Devyn! Also, ChaseIsMyRescueBot has a birthday in less than a week and this is her present, so I hope you enjoy it and happy early birthday!**

 **I know you all don't wanna hear me ramble, so I'll get on with the story you've been so anxious to read.**

 **I own: My OCs**

 **Cartoon Network or Hasbro one owns: Transformers**

 **I don't own: the zip line in Australia, Captain Hook's Adventure Golf or the Whip and Nae Nae lyrics**

 **Stella POV**

 _15 years later..._

 _Darkness._

 _It's the only thing I can see. I don't know where I am or where_ _Mom is. I know I'm hanging over something, but I can't move my arms._

 _"Hello?" I called out into the darkness._

 _I didn't hear an answer. So it's just me. This doesn't look or sound good at all._

 _"Mom?" I called out and only met the silence._

 _Before I could find a way to get out, something crashed through what sounded like a wall and hit the ground by me. Light streamed through where the object crashed through the wall and I heard struggling._

 _"Stella, I'll get you out!" someone called from the struggle and I looked around in confusion._

 _I didn't recognize the voice, but somehow this person knew me. I looked around to try and find this person and saw a giant thing come through the hole in the wall, blocking out any light._

 _"Gotcha!" another voice called out and then suddenly the room filled with light as a loud boom came from above._

 _Something crashed to my left and then whatever was holding me wobbled. I squeaked as it stilled and tried not to panic. With the light back, I took note of my surroundings and why I'm dangling. I looked down and instantly regretted it._

 _What looks like a 70 story drop to a hard ground with large steel rods placed around the walls in various places awaited below me. Do. Not. Panic. If I fall, the chances of surviving are 1 in a million. Do. Not. Panic. Whatever I'm tied to shouldn't fall unless something breaks. Do. Not. Panic. I look up to see that I'm tied to a toppled over pole that looked like the ones below. I'm fucked._

 _"Stay away from her!" another voice called out and then something hit the ground behind me._

 _The pole holding me from my death rolled and I screamed as the rope twisted me around. I did my best not to move or panic, but I felt myself start to panic as the pole tilted down. If it keeps rolling, it'll tip over completely and I'll go with it._

 _"Stella, no!" the first voice called out and I screamed as the pole finally tipped over._

 _I felt the air go by me as gravity pulled me down and my heartbeat went out of control. A sudden jolt didn't make it better when the pole hit a steel rod in the wall and hit another along the way. The pole got stuck against two beams close together and I got the air squeezed outta me from the rope when I came to the sudden stop. I gasped for breath and to calm my frantically beating heart as I swayed from side to side._

 _"Hang on, Stella! I'm coming!" the third voice shouted from above and the pole started straining as it scooted back to a tipping point._

 _"Help me!" I screamed as the light got brighter from above, nearly blinding me as I looked for my savior._

 _Something giant blocked some of the light and a large blue hand reached out for me. The pole slid further from it's perch and I freaked out as I went further down. Something pulled the rope up and I watched the hand tear the rope off the pole just in time for the pole to fall to the ground below, hitting the other steel beams along the way._

 _"I've got you." the voice said as the hand brought me closer up. "I promise I won't let you go."_

 _"Thank you." I said to my savior._

 _Before he could pull me all the way up, something came flying outta nowhere and sliced through the rope. I let out a startled gasp as gravity took me once again and I'm falling._

 _"Stella!" my savior's voice, the first voice and I think Mom's voice called as the other voice laughed evilly._

 _I screamed as I flew by the steel beams and closed my eyes, still falling._

"Stella, wake up!" _Mom's voice called out again and the light shone brighter._

 _I opened my eyes and watched the ground get closer and closer. This is it. I'm gonna die. Finally, the ground zoomed in and then I hit it._

"Wake up!"

I squealed and sat straight up as I looked around frantically.

"Whoa, whoa!" Mom exclaimed as she grabbed me by the shoulders and I calmed myself down.

It was just a dream. I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes. I don't think I've ever had a nightmare that intense before in my life. It felt so real. That was scary.

"Are you ok?" Mom asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, just one intense nightmare." I said and Mom pat me on the head.

"Well, now that you're ok..." Mom said and reached behind her to get something. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Mom brought out a small cake that had "Happy 15th birthday, Stella!" written in icing on it. A lit candle was on it with the number 15 and I gasped in surprise.

"Mom, you shouldn't have!" I exclaimed and Mom laughed.

"Baloney, Stella. It's your 15th birthday! Today's gonna be all about you. Now, make a wish!"

I closed my eyes and thought of a good wish. Normally, my wishes almost never come true, but I still won't let that stop me from believing that they would. I smiled as the wish popped in my head and then I blew out the candle.

"What'd you wish for?" Mom asked with a teasing smile.

"I can't tell you or else it won't come true." I said. "Do we have anything planned for today?"

"Julien let us have the day off so we can celebrate. Let's go in the kitchen and you can eat your cake. After that, we can go anywhere you want." Mom said and I smiled.

"Cool!" I said and got out of bed.

Mom and I went to the medium sized kitchen where we spend a lot of our time eating and having chats. Mom set my cake down and grabbed a plate, fork and knife.

"How big of a slice do you want?" Mom asked as I sat down at the small table.

"Medium, please." I answered and she cut the cake to the size I wanted. "Don't you want any?"

"Nah, go ahead, sweetheart. It's your cake." Mom said and set the plate in front of me. "Eat up."

"But I want you to have some, too." I said and pointed to the cake with my fork. "Get some, Mom. You deserve some, too."

"Alright, I will." Mom gave in and cut her a slice. "Have you been thinking about where to go? Today's all yours."

"I'm still thinking." I said and started eating my cake. "Yay, chocolate! My favorite! Thank you, Mom!"

"You're welcome, sweetie." Mom said and we continued eating.

Even though my mind's on cake, I started thinking about where to go. The new vampire movie's coming out tonight and I've been wanting to go mini-golfing for a while now. Oh, even better, go to the new zip line rollercoaster that opened up not too long ago in the woods around the park. I've always wanted to try zip lining, but I never really had the chance to do so. Until now.

"I've been wanting to see the new vampire movie for a while now. And I want to go mini-golfing and to the rollercoaster zip line." I told Mom as I finished up my slice.

"Zip lining, huh?" Mom asked as she picked up our plates. "We've never done that before. It sounds like a lot of fun."

"All the more reason to do it." I said and licked the icing off my fork. "I've been wanting to try that along with skydiving for a while now."

"Let's wait until you're around 18 to go skydiving." Mom said as she started washing the dishes. "I know Diego and Julien would love to join us when that happens. Although, I doubt Penny and Linda would even think about it when it comes to heights."

"Yeah, they'll run away from the very mention of heights." I said. "I have gift cards Penny gave me for Rue 21 and Hot Topic that still have some cash left. Maybe we can go to the mall sometime today?"

"We can do that. I already have something planned for dinner." Mom said. "Go get ready and I'll finish up here."

"Alright, Mom." I said as I went to the bathroom to shower.

Today's gonna be so much fun, I can tell. I get to go to the places I wanna go to for today and have a great day. I like how I'm gonna spend my birthday. I hurried with my shower in case Mom needed one since we only had one bathroom in the apartment. I wrapped myself and my hair in towels as soon as I finished and quickly crossed into my room. I went over to my dresser and opened it to find some clothes. There was a bag inside next to my clothes that wasn't there the last time I checked. I took it out and looked inside, nearly dropping the bag.

"No way!" I said in delight as I pulled out a pretty dark blue dress.

I pulled out the rest of the dress and noticed how it would go all the way to my knees. As the dress ruffled, something fell to the floor and I picked it up.

 **This is just another part of your gift. The rest is hiding along the apartment. You're a smart girl and you can figure it out. I'll be waiting for you at the last clue. Good luck and happy birthday, Stella!**

 **Clue 1) I help complete the outfit and make sure you don't fall. I hide where the monsters hide.**

"Complete the outfit and hide where the monsters hide?" I asked myself. "Where the monsters hide? The monsters used to hide under the bed or the closet."

I changed as fast as I could into the dress and left my hair in the towel. I took a look in the mirror and turned in a complete circle, watching the dress ripple like ocean waves. I opened my closet and noticed another bag sitting inside. I grabbed the bag and looked inside.

"Oh wow!" I said as I pulled out cute shoes to match my dress. "You really did think of everything, Mom."

I slipped on the shoes and looked back in the mirror. Aside from my towel head, my outfit's nearly complete. A small piece of paper fluttered to the floor when I put the bag down and I took a look at it.

 **Clue 2) I like to sparkle in the sunlight and I have a pair of matching twins. I hide in the chicken pot pie.**

"What the serious fuck?" I scratched my head under the towel. "Twins in a chicken pie? We haven't had chicken pie in a while."

I had a good idea as to what the gift may be, but the chicken pie part's throwing me for a loop. The only thing I think about chicken pie is the pan Mom makes it in and possibly the chicken she makes it with. I headed to the kitchen and searched through the cabinet we kept the pan in. I felt the familiar pan and reached inside to feel something different. I pulled out a small white box and opened it.

"Holy shit." I say in awe as I pull out a beautiful sapphire bracelet and matching earrings. "Fake or not, these are really pretty."

After slipping on the jewelry, I took out a small piece of paper from inside the box. I carefully unfolded it and read it.

 **Clue 3) They say diamonds are a girl's best friend. You pass by me almost everyday and I have a little surprise for you. Don't forget to lock up on the way out.**

Looks like I'm heading out. I brushed through my waist-long curls as quick as I could and slipped a hair bow on my wrist in case I needed it. I collected my things and walked out the door, making sure to lock it. I used the elevator down to the lobby and then went to the front desk where the assistant manager, Bradley Strong, worked.

"Hi, Brad." I greeted as I walked forward.

"Good morning, Stella. A little birdie told me today's your birthday, so happy birthday!" Brad greeted and handed me a card.

"Aw, thanks, Brad." I said and opened the card.

Inside was a 10 dollar bill and a message saying, **"Happy 15th birthday, Stella! It's been fun watching you grow into a beautiful young woman. Have many more happy birthdays to come!- Brad Strong**

"Thank you, Brad! You didn't have to do this." I said and he scoffed.

"You're 15 now, Stella. I've known you for 6 years and it'd be a shame to not give you a card." Brad said. "You only have another year until your sweet 16th. Have any big plans for that?"

"Not right now. But Mom let me plan most of the day out and she's done a pretty good job of it so far. She's leading me on this birthday gift scavenger hunt and one of the clues means I pass by you everyday. Did Mom leave something behind?" I asked and leaned on the desk.

"Maybe she did, maybe she didn't." Brad wriggled his eyebrow as he pulled something out of his pocket. "But you found it anyway, so here you go."

It's a wrapped box with a bow on it. I opened it up and took out a pretty sapphire blue ring and another folded paper.

"That's really pretty." Brad whistled as he kindly threw away the wrapping paper for me. "Although it's not as pretty as your eyes."

"Thanks." I said and slipped the ring on. "I think my eyes are a shade or two lighter than this."

"It's still beautiful." Brad said and pushed his bangs out of his face. "What does your last clue say?"

I unfolded the last paper and read it out loud.

 **Final clue 4) If you mess with your hair, I'm perfect for holding it back. I'm hidden in a place where you check up on almost everyday. Make sure you have an extra stamp.**

"Extra stamp?" I asked.

"Extra stamp sounds like a mailbox." Brad said and I smiled at him. "Go on and have a great rest of the day."

"Bye, Brad!" I said and walked over to where the mail was dropped off in the small lockers.

"Looks like you figured out all of the clues." Mom said as I rounded the corner. "You look so beautiful, Stella."

"Thanks, Mom." I said and we hugged. "So, this last clue says something about hair."

"Yes, but you can see for yourself." Mom said and handed me a blue faux-diamond studded hairband.

"Thanks, Mom." I said and put it on my head to get this one annoying lock of hair out of my face. "Let's go to the mall first so that way we can have lunch there. I'm dying for Sbarro Pizza."

"Alright, the mall it is." Mom said and we walked outside with a parting wave from Brad. "Stella, we're gonna have to take the train or the bus on the way to our stops. At least for now."

"Why, Mom? What's up with Adam?" I asked.

We named our red Ford Focus Adam after Adam Levine since we see all the guys naming their cars names like Shelby or Sally. So in honor of Adam Levine (since he's HOT!) we've dubbed our car with his name. Adam's been through a lot in the past 20 years or so since Mom got him and when I get my driver's license, he's mine. Mom and I still have to share Adam until I can get my own car, so hopefully he won't have as many problems like before.

"Last night when you went to bed, I made sure you were dead to the world before I went to get your cake. I was on my way back when a fire started at this building and I got caught in the traffic by it. A large chunk of concrete landed in front of me and when I swerved to miss it, someone else behind me hit the passenger side. I got pinned and Adam wouldn't start to get me out of the way." Mom told the story and I'm sure my eyes popped outta my skull.

"What else happened?" I asked.

"Since my door was pinned and the passenger side was crushed, I couldn't get out of the car. Someone helped move Adam out of the way with the other car and set us to safety. You'll never believe who did it." Mom said and left me hanging.

"Who's strong enough to get you and Adam far away from the fire? I'd like to see a human who can do that without a tow truck." I said.

"It wasn't a human. It was one of those Autobot aliens that helped me. You know, the robotic aliens who showed up about a day or two ago?" Mom smiled when my mouth dropped in shock. "I got to meet him for a brief moment before he had to go back to helping people."

"No way! You actually met one of them?" I said in disbelief as we walked up to the train.

"Sort of. I managed to sneak a quick selfie of us. Check it out." Mom said as she handed me her phone.

The flash of the camera lit up the picture. Mom stood by Adam since I could see his door and had her phone tilted up. She still had her sweats and T-shirt on from this morning with a goofy smile on her face as she pointed towards the Autobot behind her. The Autobot clearly wasn't looking and had a serious look on his face. The Autobot has black and gold colors and really cool looking blue sunglasses. I've only seen the Autobots on TV the first time we ever heard of them. I can't believe Mom met one!

"Whoa, he looks cool. I'm jealous now." I said and handed Mom the phone back. "What's his name?"

"I think he said his name was Prowl. He wasn't much of a conversationalist, but it was pretty cool to talk to him." Mom said and scrolled through her phone. "I got a few pictures of Adam for the insurance agency to look at. Brace yourself."

I winced as she showed me. The passenger side doors were completely dented and scratched. The windows were busted and the side mirror wasn't there. The back end looked really fucked up and the back windshield was cracked. Other pictures were taken at different angles and somehow it made Adam look worse for wear with each angle.

"Our poor Adam..." I trailed off. "You think the insurance agency's gonna raise the rates? It was a real accident."

"I hope they do. We don't need them higher than they already are." Mom said and looked as a train came up. "I think that's our train. Let's go so we can eat lunch."

We entered on the train and sat down by the door. Lunch rush can be really busy and we always try to sit close to the door. I felt my phone buzz and I got it out of my back pocket. I smiled once I seen it was Penny who sent me a message.

 **Lucky Penny: Happy b-day, Stella Star! Remind me 2 give u ur 15 b-day punches later!**

 **Me: Lol, sure. Whatcha up 2?**

 **Lucky Penny: Waiting 4 Diego 2 get his ass outta the bathroom so I can own him in Mario Kart!**

 **Me: I thought u already owned him in that game?**

 **Lucky Penny: Oh I do, he just won't accept it. So, whatcha doin'?**

 **Me: Going 2 the mall with Mom 4 a while and a few other things. U wanna join us?**

 **Lucky Penny: Luv to, Stel, but I gotta work in 20 minutes. Sorry :(**

 **Me: Damn it. Oh well, it's ok. Maybe we can hang out later. Mom has plans for dinner, but I'm not sure after that.**

 **Lucky Penny: Sounds cool. Gotta go, Diego's back. Time 2 own his ass again! :D Bye!**

 **Me: Lol, u do that! XD Bye!**

Oh how I just love that girl.

Penelope Jane Randleman and I met back in first grade. It started out with playing on the swings and taking turns when this one kid wouldn't share the last swing. After having a few classes together and sharing the same lunch, we immediately became friends. We stuck through middle school and all the bullying that came with growing up, but we became sisters at the hip.

Penny's older than me by a month and we undoubtedly became summer babies and it's cool since her birthday's on July 4th. Penelope and I would never give up on each other or let the other down. We even took names that bullies used to call us as our own nicknames. It eventually threw the bullies off track and they stopped calling us names. We still use those names. I'm usually Ginger Snaps thanks to my red hair and Penelope's usually Unlucky Penny, but we switched her name to Lucky Penny.

It didn't take long to get to the mall on the train. It's one of the fastest things in Detroit.

"Alright, time to get lunch." Mom said and we walked to the food court.

I got a huge slice of Sbarro cheese pizza and Mom got Japanese food from the other side of the food court. We ate as fast as we could and finally went over to the smoothie place to get our favorite smoothies.

"Where to first?" Mom asked and I pointed in the direction where Rue 21's located.

"Rue 21's closer." I said and we walked over there.

I went straight to the jeans section since they had back to school stuff comin up already and I needed a few new jeans. I got a pair of black jeans and low rise blue jeans and 2 pairs of leggings. Mom got some new shirts and a new pair of shoes with a new wallet since hers is falling apart. We headed on out and I still had a good 10 dollars on my card.

"Onward to Hot Topic!" I said once we walked out of the store.

We have to go all the way across the mall where Hot Topic's located. Most of the clothes there are crazy expensive, but with my gift cards and Hot Cash, I get a lot of stuff cheaper. I got 2 punk Disney tank tops, a pair of galaxy shorts, a pair of black high-waisted shorts and a charm bracelet. Mom got a few shirts and something else I couldn't see. We waited in line to pay and I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I can't help what I'm about to say next.

"Hey Mom, I need one of these." I said and showed her a Lion King bra that's way too big for us both.

"What for?" Mom asked.

"So I can hakuna-ma-tattas!" I said with the straightest face I could handle while bringing the bra to my chest.

Mom lost it and busted out laughing, nearly dropping her things while I laughed my ass off at myself. I seen a few people looking at us like we lost our marbles. Mom and I slowed our laughter into giggles before we end up getting kicked outta the store and went up next to pay for our things.

"Jesus Christ, you're such a goofy child!" Mom giggled and got out her own cards to pay for her stuff. "I don't think I heard that one before."

"I think I seen it on Facebook about a few other ways to say 'calm your tits.'" I said and I paid for my things. "This is all I wanted to do here. Can I go zip lining?"

"Sure, honey. We're gonna have to drop this stuff off at home. The train's gonna go by our stop and there's no point in dragging this along everywhere we go." Mom explained. "I got the all day pass for the train just to be on the safe side."

We made our way to the train and rode back towards home. We did our best to wave at Brad when we passed by with our full hands and quickly set our stuff on the couch once we entered the room. After that, we went back out with a parting wave to Brad and headed back to the train. It took about 7 minutes for the train to arrive and then another 10 minutes to get to the park. Once we made it there, we had to walk to the zip line place around the edge of the woods.

"There it is." Mom said as she pointed towards a large gate with a sign on it.

A small line of people were already waiting there by a booth to get in. It's a small line and I wonder why there's not many more people here. Not only is there a regular zip line going only one way, the rollercoaster zip line is legendary from what I hear. I've only heard amazing stories from others who've been on the ride. They say they have twists and turns around the trees, you coast through the treetops themselves and you feel like you're flying. The ride takes almost 4 minutes, but it feels like an hour until you hit the end. If you wanna take a video, the workers put a video camera on the helmet they give you so you can relive the moment. I can't wait to go on!

"Do you feel as pumped as I do?" I asked Mom.

"Yes, I'm just as excited as you." Mom said and we slowly waited as the line got shorter.

"I hope we'll have enough time to go mini-golfing before the movie starts." I said after checking the time.

"Don't worry, we will." Mom reassured me.

We didn't have to wait for very long since most of the people here were going in groups or pairs like Mom and I. I got a happy birthday from a worker and a 50% off coupon for the next time I come back. That made me feel somewhat special as we walked on out to the ride.

"That was so awesome!" a guy said as he and his 2 buddies walked by us.

"Excuse me, ma'am. You and your daughter must slip into these." a worker ordered as he came over with harnesses.

"I'd like to see us try and fall outta these." I said as the worker helped me into my harness and then helped Mom with hers.

"Don't jinx us, I want to live today." Mom warned.

Once we were securely strapped into our harnesses, we walked over to where we were supposed to get hooked onto the ride and waited for the person already gone to come back. I can't hold back my excitement as I jump up and down in anticipation. I watched the person on the ride come out of the trees cheering and crowing.

"That was awesome!" he crowed and Mom ushered me forward.

"Your turn now, sweetie." Mom said as the worker quickly started to strap me in.

"Alright, you have to jump off the edge and let the gravity push you forward before we pull the lever to let you speed off." the worker explained as I looked over the small ledge. "You're all secured and ready to go. Enjoy the ride."

"Have fun!" Mom shouted as I took a deep breath before leaping off the ground and felt my weight press against the harness.

"Pull the lever, Kronk!" I called once I felt myself go forward a bit and then all of a sudden a shot forward in a burst of speed. "WRONG LEVER!"

I heard laughter above the wind in my ears and I laughed at myself as I entered the woods.

 **/Z4_QBu129iw (Just to show that I'm not making this up, the roller-coaster zip line does exist. There's one in Florida and one in Australia and the video is one from Australia. That ride looks amazing and I wanna do this one day.)**

"Why do we even have that lever?" I asked as I came to a stop at the end of the ride. "Holy crow, that was AMAZING! Mom, you won't regret riding that! I felt like I was flying!"

"I hope I won't regret this." Mom admitted as the workers started hooking her up and I got out of the harness.

"Just jump off the ledge and then we'll pull the lever. Enjoy the ride." the worker said and Mom jumped with a cheer.

"Way to go, Mom!" I called and she disappeared into the trees.

I waited for her to come out on the other side. I can hear some of her screams or laughs from where I stood. At least she's having fun. Mom deserves more fun in her life other than working all day long. Hopefully this can help her have fun and stay young just a bit longer. After waiting for about 4 minutes, Mom appeared cheering her head off as she came out of the trees.

"I'm coming in hot!" Mom laughed and she slowed to a stop before the workers started to unhook her. "That's really fun! Julien and Diego definitely need to join us on the next one!"

"Did you feel like you were flying?" I asked.

"I felt like a bird." Mom answered and took off her harness before handing it back to the workers.

"The exit is to the right. I hope you had a nice time." a worker said and we exited to the right.

"There's many golf courses around here. Which one do you wanna go to?" Mom asked.

"I wanna go to the Captain Hook's Adventure Golf course." I told her. "That's the one that's like Peter Pan and I heard you get to board the pirate ship for a hole! I've been wanting to go to that one for a while now."

"Wow, so not only do we travel to Neverland to be part of the Lost Boys, but we can be pirates for a while." Mom said and I got even more psyched about it.

"Yeah! I've always wanted to go to Neverland and be a Lost Girl!" I said and let my inner child loose.

"Looks like we get our chance now." Mom said and we walked back to the train.

I'm so excited for this! Ever since I was little, I fell in love with Peter Pan and the story of Neverland. I would always pretend to fly around and wait for Peter or Tinker Bell to fly by my window to take me with them. I was always somewhat jealous of Wendy since she's really the only girl ever on Neverland, not including her daughter Jane. And now I can live the adventure for a while!

I waited as patiently as I could as the train arrived and we headed back towards the city. I looked at the giant skyscrapers and my mind went to my dream where I was high above ground. What did that dream mean, anyways? I never recognized those voices or seen anything like the giant hand that helped me up. I know I must've seen it before because I learned that a brain can't make up faces or voices, so it uses faces and voices from memories. And I know for a fact that a giant hand isn't something I seen before in person.

"Stella, come on before you get left behind!" Mom's voice snapped me out of my daydream and I quickly got off the train with her.

"Sorry, daydreaming." I sheepishly smiled.

"About venturing off to Neverland?" Mom guessed.

"Sorta." I said and we walked on out towards the tourist attractions part of town.

Around this area is where we have so many places for traveling families to hang out and have a good time. There's arcades and restaurants and other fun places to visit and that included the mini golf courses. As we got to the mini golf courses, I seen the Captain Hook's Adventure Golf sign ahead and I started pulling Mom forward.

"C'mon, Mom! It's right up here!" I said in excitement and Mom laughed.

"Hold on, your not-so-young mother can only move so fast!" Mom said as we went inside the lobby.

"You're not old, you're young and-Oh, my hip!" I faked holding my hip in a way some old person would when they pop their hip outta place.

"Just wait until you get my age and see who's laughing then." Mom said and we walked up to the person at the desk. "Excuse me, we'll be playing for 2."

"Alright, miss. Would you like to play on the Lost Boys course or Hook's challenge?" the man asks.

"Does Hook's challenge mean we get to go on the ship?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, missy. What clubs and ball colors would you like?" the man asked as he motioned towards a large wall that had all sorts of clubs on it.

Mom got a red club that was for adults and I got a black one that was for kids and teens. Mom got a black ball and I chose a purple one before Mom paid 9 dollars for us. We walked in towards the Hook's challenge holes and Mom got a scorecard.

"Alright, it's 3:35 right now and we should be done in no time so we can go see the movie at 4:45." Mom said as she checked her phone. "The movie lasts for about 2 hours and 20 minutes, so we'll be able to keep the dinner plans. Ready to play?"

"I was born ready!" I said and put my ball in the right place. "Time to defeat Captain Hook!"

Mom and I played mini golf before, but it's been a long time since we played. My first few holes were easy, but thanks to not playing in forever, my aim was way off. It took me about 4 tries in my first 3 holes to get the ball in the holes. In mini golf, we're supposed to get the ball in the hole in about 6 tries but the person with less points wins. So far, Mom's owning my ass.

"It sounds like I'm more of a Lost Girl than you are!" Mom fake gloated to me as she wrote down her latest score. "I'm ahead by a good 8 points."

"It doesn't help when none of us had any practice." I muttered with a fake pout. "Besides, you probably have the lucky club."

"Aw, don't worry! Hopefully when the taxes come this year, we can come back and go to the zip line again as many times as we want." Mom said with a pat to my head.

"I hope so. I wanna go on the Lost Boys course next time!" I said and we walked to the next hole. "Woah, we get to go through Skull Island?"

"I hope so." Mom said and we went inside where the next hole's located.

"Alright, here goes nothing." I said and got ready to hit my ball.

Doing my best to aim and not over-shoot it, I hit the ball and watched it hit the curve before hitting the other side of where the hole's at. It slowly approached the hole and I laughed as I finally got a hole in one. Yes! Take that, Hook, you codfish!

"Hallelujah!" I shouted and nearly threw my club in the air. "Oh shoot! Don't need that to go flying."

"Way to go, Stella!" Mom cheered and marked my score. "Alright, first one of the day! Now hold this and let me try my luck."

I took the scorecard and pencil as Mom got ready to putt. She hit it and it hit the curb like mine did, but hers went straight to the other side where the hole wasn't at. Mom took another shot and missed the hole by a few inches. She hit it in by the third and I marked her score.

"Looks like someone's making a comeback." I said and we walked to the next hole.

"Don't jinx yourself." Mom said and I saw on the pretty blue colored water 'lake' a boat with a tied up Princess Tiger Lilly mannequin on it. "Uh, oh. Tiger Lilly's in trouble."

"The mermaids don't look like they're gonna help her, either." I said and saw a rock with 2 mermaid mannequins on it.

We continued playing until Mom got her ball stuck in the current of the small stream of colored water going down to the 'ocean' where the pirate ship sailed. Mom quickly went after her ball before it could be lost to the waters completely and caught it just in time with her club. I laughed at her really hard when she ran to get it and I even took a video from Snapchat to show everyone else. I took some pictures of the landscape and some of Mom and I playing the game.

"Oh my God, it's Tinker Bell!" I said and pointed to a large glass wall separating a human sized woman dressed as Tinker Bell from the outside.

"Help me out of this lantern! Warn Peter before it's too late and the pirates capture him!" Tinker Bell warned. "You must get a ball into the last hole to complete your mission! Please, hurry and help me! You must believe in fairies and their magic to fly!"

"I will! I do believe in fairies!" I said and ran to the next hole with Mom behind me. "God, I feel at home here. Can we stay?"

"And if we stay in Neverland, how will we be in touch with everyone else?" Mom asked.

"We invite them here to kick some pirate booty!" I exclaimed and we continued our mission to help Tinker Bell.

We got to the 17th hole and I calculated the scores to see both me and Mom almost tied with the same amount of points. So this last hole should change everything and help free Tinker Bell from the lantern. I Snapchatted the pictures and then got a text from someone. I smiled and quickly answered.

 **Diego Cuban Spice: Yo, whaddup Stel? Happy birthday!**

 **Me: Thanks! I'm playing Captain Hook's mini golf with Mom! U seriously need 2 join us next time with ur dad, it's FUN! :D**

 **Diego Cuban Spice: Y DIDN'T U TELL ME EARLIER!? I LOVE NEVERLAND! D'X Lol! XD**

 **Me: Lol, U WERE WORKING WITH PENNY! Btw, did she kick ur ass again at Mario Kart? XD**

 **Diego Cuban Spice: She cheats every time! :C**

 **Me: Lol, I think it's cause u lack skill.**

 **Diego Cuban Spice: Careful, Ginger Snaps. Those're fighting words.**

 **Me: Can't hide from the truth, Cuban Spice.**

 **Diego Cuban Spice: Lol, sure. XD U know what u r doing 4 dinner?**

 **Me: Mom knows but she won't let me in on the secret. :c U know?**

 **Diego Cuban Spice: Ya, but I can't tell u. It's a secret. ;)**

 **Me: Sneaky bastard. Pwetty pwease? With sugar on top?**

 **Diego Cuban Spice: Sorry, Ginger Snaps. Mayb next time. But u wanna tell me bout ur cake?**

 **Me: I didn't know I have another cake. Mom got me a small 1 earlier and we shared some of it.**

 **Diego Cuban Spice: Cool. Guess what u think ur cake will b like.**

 **Me: Urgh, Idk man, gimme ideas!**

 **Diego Cuban Spice: Idk, it's ur cake! U gotta guess!**

 **Me: Haha, man, what if it was a screenshot of this convo and it fit all of the words on it?**

 **Diego Cuban Spice: That would b funny af! XD**

 **Me: But I'm still stumped. Idk bout my cake. Please gimme a hint?**

 **Diego Cuban Spice: Sorry, can't help u there. Gotta go, break's over. :(**

 **Me: Grr, time went by 2 fast 2 furious.**

 **Diego Cuban Spice: Lol, nice! L8r and I'll give u ur 15 birthday punches l8r.**

 **Me: Lol, ok. Bye!**

I finished texting Diego before I started on the ship.

Diego Preston Hart and I met in 2nd grade after he and his father moved to America from Cuba. When Diego arrived at school, his English wasn't all that great and other kids picked on him for that. I never made fun of him and always thought it was cool to have someone move in from another country. We both bonded over lunch and I found out why he moved here. Diego's mother was killed in a bad hurricane where she worked and their house was destroyed, so they moved to America for a better life. We both were missing a parent and we both got picked on at school. We became best friends after a while and Penny agreed that we could be like the 3 Musketeers, just without the mustaches and swords.

Diego, Penny and I were like siblings connected to the hip. Nothing could pull us apart or ruin our friendship and if anyone were to hurt one of us, we would always be there for each other. Penny and I gave Diego the nickname Cuban Spice

"Alright, the last hole. Ready to free Tinker Bell?" Mom asked and I nodded.

"I was born for this." I said and got ready to putt.

I looked around at the hole and noticed a Captain Hook mannequin standing in the bird's nest on lookout. Another unfortunate pirate was on the mast of the ship and trying not to get eaten by the ticking croc that occasionally lifted up outta the water and snapped it's jaws. Making my decision quick, I hit the ball towards the corner of the barrier and it hit the back end of the barrier before rolling towards the hole.

"C'mon, keep going!" I said in excitement as the ball slowly rolled over to the hole and then it stopped just a short inch away from it. "Damn it! So close!"

"Aw, you almost had it!" Mom said and then I carefully tapped the ball into the hole and watched it disappear into the pipe. "My turn."

Mom did the same move I did, but she hit the ball a bit more harder. I watched as her ball hit the barrier twice and went into the hole. Hole in one.

"Whoa, Mom!" I said in disbelief and she cheered. "You cheated me."

"I guess I'm destined to help Tinker Bell." Mom said and joined me at the hole. "I've got our scores down and you won by 2 points. Way to go, baby!"

"Thanks, Mom." I said and we walked towards the exit. "Movie time!"

"We better hurry if we're gonna make it there in time and get good seats." Mom said and we placed our clubs on the counter before walking out to the train.

We waited on the train for about a few minutes and I seriously hoped it got us there in time before the movie starts. The train got us to the theatres in time before the movie started and we quickly got a medium popcorn and large drink. The movie started out just a bit boring at first and then it started to go somewhere when the main character was kidnapped. I got hooked into it and it looked just as good as it did in the trailers. When the bad guy was supposedly dead, he faked it and ran off to seek revenge. So that promised for a sequel sometime soon. I hope it doesn't turn into one of those never-ending sagas that so many people love.

"I can't feel my legs." I said as I got up when the lights came back on and held onto the seats in front of me. "They feel wobbly."

"I have to pee. I didn't get up because I didn't wanna miss any of the movie." Mom said and we started to pile out with the rest of the crowd. "We need to get this as soon as it comes out on DVD."

"I told you it was a good movie from the start." I said and we both went to the bathroom.

The bathroom was packed and we had to wait in a small line. After we got out, my stomach growled even though I ate some of the popcorn.

"What're we doing for dinner?" I asked. "Diego wouldn't tell me anything."

"It's a surprise." Mom said and we walked back to the train.

We headed to the station close to home and waited for the train to get there. It didn't take long and then Mom covered my eyes with her hand.

"I'll lead you there. Like I said it's a surprise." Mom said and she carefully led me forward.

"We don't have to walk very far, do we?" I asked as I was led around blindly. "I won't wanna trip over anything."

"No worries, I won't let you run into anything." Mom said and we went inside somewhere.

I couldn't hear anything other than the traffic outside and I focused on another voice that wasn't Mom's. Whoever it was is whispering something I can't hear and then they scurry off. Before I could ask who that was, Mom uncovered my eyes and I saw nothing but darkness again. My mind automatically went to my dream and then light immediately flooded the place.

"SURPRISE!" a crowd roared and my eyes adjusted to the light. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STELLA!"

"Oh my God, who did this!?" I asked as I stared in wonder around me.

Party streamers were hanging from the ceiling and balloons decorated the restaurant Mom and I work at, Viva Joven. The smell of freshly cooked spaghetti filled the air and almost everyone I know is standing in front of a large table holding presents. Diego, his father and owner of the restaurant, Julien, Penny, Linda, my co-workers Maya and Janelle, some of the high school band members, some of the drama club students and my old friend, Henry Masterson stood there and music started streaming through the speakers after I got over the shock.

"We all did. Mainly Mom 1, Mom 2, Diego, Dad 2 and I." Penny said as she came up and hugged me. "Happy birthday!"

"I can't believe you all did this for me." I said as I hugged her back and Diego joined us in a group hug. "When did you all start on this? And how did you keep this from me?"

"It wasn't easy, but we got it all done between working on our shifts and making sure you never came in." Diego said and then broke the group hug. "Penny, punch in 3, 2, 1!"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, and one to grow on!" both Diego and Penny punched me on each arm and I winced as they finished.

"Mom, they're aboosing me!" I faked a whine as I pointed at them and mispronounced 'abuse' on purpose.

"We have an excuse to aboose you this time." Diego said and I walked to one of the many tables that have party table cloths on them. "But we really did think of everything for your party. Dad and I made the spaghetti since it's your favorite, Penny managed to get everyone she could here that you can tolerate invited and Linda, Maya and Janelle took care of the decorations. Dad even closed the place early for the party."

"Julien, you didn't have to do this." I said as he walked up to me. "We could've had my party at the park or possibly at the roller rink."

"No way, I'm glad to have it here. Plus, we all had a busy schedule and we decided that it would be a surprise." Julien said and gave me a hug. "So, do you like it?"

"I love it, Julien! Thank you!" I returned his hug.

"Your welcome." Diego said.

Julien's been a father figure in my life more than the one who created me. When Diego and I became friends, I asked Mom if I could stay over at his house and she had agreed. Mom had met Julien and they started seeing each other more and more. Eventually, they started dating and they've been in a relationship ever since. So Diego and Julien became my second family and we've been close. Mom eventually got a better job than the one she had before when Julien offered her a spot as a cook in Viva Joven. Once Diego, Penny and I got our workers permits, we both got a part time job as workers at Viva Joven doing our favorite thing: dancing.

Viva Joven has a large place for tables and a bar that's only open on various days, a large dance floor for anyone who wants to dance while waiting for food or just to have fun. There's a small stage for performers to sing karaoke when we have karaoke night. Diego, Penny, Maya, Janelle and I get paid to perform dances and sometimes sing karaoke whenever we feel like it. Then there are other times when we have to help wait the tables and do register, but it's all worth it since it's an awesome job! The kitchen is pretty big and Mom loves cooking for everyone. Linda is Penny's mom and she works with Mom as a cook. Together all of us are one big happy family.

"The spaghetti just got done not too long ago and I'm starving, so let's eat" Penny said as she went for a plate on the food table. "I've been wanting some when they started cooking it."

As I was getting my plate, everyone started coming up and telling me happy birthday and getting their own plate. Penny had invited people I knew that I liked from school and most of the people I knew were from the band or drama club. Carson, Alan, Devyn, Jacob and Jo-Ann were from the band and Shane, Daniel, Cheyenne and Adison were from the drama club.

Henry Masterson and I met when I was in 8th grade. He had come over to the middle school with a handful of other high school students to help with us upcoming freshmen see what the classes will be like in high school. Henry's one of those technology guys and knows just about everything there has to do with robots. Back then, he was a senior and he graduated by the time I got to high school. But we kept talking over the time and after a while once I started high school, Henry keeps trying to ask me out. I've denied him so far because of our age difference and he said it wouldn't matter after I'm 16 or so even though he'd be about 20 or so. At certain times, him asking me out can get annoying, but he's really a good friend.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" Henry greeted as he grabbed a plate and helped himself. "You like your party so far? It's wicked sick!"

"Yeah, I never expected to have my party here." I said and ignored the 'babe' part. "Weren't you working today? Or had some online class to do?"

"I took the night off to be here. Are you gonna open my present first?" Henry asked and pushed his electric blue hair out of his face. "I'll have total ownage over all the other lame-o presents!"

"I don't know about that. But I'm a bit curious as to what you got me." I said and went to sit at a table and he joined me along with most of the other high school kids. "Care to give me a hint?"

"I'm not gonna spoil a surprise that totally owns!" Henry said and the rest of us kept chatting.

The spaghetti tastes amazing and Julien knows how I like it. Julien can cook some amazing things and some of the dishes he makes are Cuban foods that're healthy for the body. Julien married an American woman named Monica and together they had Diego. But Diego was about 8 when that storm happened that took his mother from him and he really does miss her. But Mom must've filled in the gap where Diego needed his mom and that was when her and Julien started dating. Even though he wasn't my biological father, Julien made a better father figure than I could ever ask for.

After we finished eating, Penny shielded my eyes with her hand and then led me somewhere else.

"What're you doing now?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Showing you another surprise." she answered and then uncovered my eyes.

As everyone started gathering around to sing 'happy birthday', I laughed at my cake. Instead of seeing 'Happy 15th birthday, Stella!' or some other theme, there was a screenshot picture of some of the conversation Diego and I had earlier. Once everyone finished singing, I blew out the number 15 candle and made a wish. Everyone cheered and clapped and then I turned to Diego.

"How'd you manage to do that?" I asked and pointed to the cake.

"I managed to have that cake special ordered and finished before you guys got out of the theatres." Diego smiled and I hugged him.

"Thanks, Cuban Spice." I said as he hugged me back.

"Anytime, Ginger Snaps." Diego said and then Mom started passing out pieces of cake to everyone.

I loved that cake and Mom made sure to take a picture of it before she passed out the pieces. The cake had my favorite kind of icing and my favorite flavor: chocolate! It wasn't long after I finished my second piece when Mom had me sit down in a chair with some balloons tied to it.

"Time for your presents." Mom said and then Henry popped up from his seat.

"Mine first, mine first!" he shouted and did his best to try to hand it to Mom to give to me. "Outta my way, band noobs!"

"We're not band 'noobs', we're band geeks!" Carson corrected him since he knew the way Henry talked.

"Same difference!" Henry said and handed the gift to me. "For you, my darling."

"Going a little over the top there, Henry." I said and took the present. "But thanks anyway."

I opened up the large box and peered inside. Still not seeing what it was, I pulled the object outta the box and held it in my hands.

"It's a photo storage device I made. It's wicked sick, see?" Henry said and pushed a button on it that turned it on. "It can save over 5 thousand photos and can also save videos and record for up to 2 hours for any video you take. If it ever gets full, you can count on me to help make more storage. What'd I tell you? It owns, right?"

"Wow, thanks, Henry!" I said and held it out to show the others. "You really have a way with machines. How long did it take you to make this?"

"About a week, it was really easy. It's better than any other lame-o phones can get to." Henry said. "If you wanna use any apps, I can install the programs for you."

"No thanks, this is fine for right now." I said and then Mom put the present back in the box it came in. "That'll be very useful in the future. I'm not one of those selfie people, but I know with Diego and Penny, we'll be taking so many pictures to last us all of high school."

"Damn right. And I call first dibs with the first picture!" Penny called fro her seat.

Mom passed me out some more presents and I got new clothes from Cheyenne, Adison, Jo-Ann and Devyn. Carson and Daniel gave me gift cards to Hot Topic and Spencers, Shane got me a new watch and Alan and Jacob got me some birthday cards with money inside.

"Janelle and I decided to get this one together." Maya said as Mom handed me her and Janelle's gift.

I opened the wrapped box and I smiled when I saw that it's a new phone case I've been wanting to have since mine's finally breaking apart.

"Wow, thanks guys!" I said and took the phone cover outta the box and started switching my old one out with the new. "This one's had it's final days."

"Your welcome, Stella." both Janelle and Maya said.

"You'll love this one." Linda said as she handed me her gift, which is another gift card.

"Birthdays are natures way of telling us to eat more cake!" I read it out loud as soon as I got it open and it showed a bear happily eating cake. "True that!"

"No kidding. I love cake!" Penny said as she ate another piece.

"So on this birthday, keep eating cake or else I'll just eat it myself. Happy birthday!" I laughed and read the message below from both Linda and Penny. "Stella, you've truly blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Have many more happy birthdays to come! Love, Linda. Stella Star aka Ginger Snaps, now that you're 15 you need more than cake to eat and no spoilers on that movie! Happy birthday! Thanks, guys!"

"You're welcome." Linda said.

"Mine next!" Penny called and pointed out which one was hers.

Mom handed me a small box and I shook it before opening it. I opened the box and smiled really big. Inside were some bracelets and on them were 2 halves of a heart that said best friends and had my name on one and Penny's on the other. They even had our respective fake birth stones on them for added measure. They were beautiful!

"Oh my God, Penny! How'd you do this?" I asked and looked up at her when she snapped a picture on her phone.

"It took a paycheck or two, but I made it possible and now I have the moment saved." Penny said and I quickly got both of the bracelets out and gave Penny hers. "Your welcome and happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Penny!" I said and hugged her while she was there. "You're the best friend I could ever ask for!"

"Am I chopped liver?" Diego asked as he handed me my present. "Maybe this'll change your mind."

Diego handed me a box almost the same size as the one Penny gave me. I took a guess that it's another piece of jewelry. If this keeps up, I'll have a whole jewelry box full of stuff. But I opened the wrapping paper and then opened the box inside. Inside were 3 necklaces, but they all connected to make a heart and it said 'BEST FRIENDS FOREVER".

"Diego, where did you find this?" I asked as I wrestled to get the necklaces out of the box. "I've never seen this in any store."

"I got it online about 2 weeks ago and it arrived 2 days ago. I was lucky I had enough time to wrap it." Diego explained and then took the middle piece and the left piece. "Penny, this one's yours."

"Put them on, put them together and smile for the camera!" Penny said as she grabbed hers and we all put on the necklaces before connecting them. "Say cheese!"

We smiled big for the camera and then we separated once Penny took the picture. I fiddled with the necklace and felt the last few letters of each word engraved on my end of the heart. I loved this present a lot.

"Here's mine." Julien said as he handed me a large rectangular box in wrapping paper. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks." I said and started tearing at the wrapping paper. "No way! How much did this thing cost!?"

I got all of the wrapping paper off and showed it to everyone and Diego whistled.

"Maybe now we can actually have fun on a computer that isn't school issued." Diego said and I smiled at the box that now held my new laptop. "Promise me that when you get it up and running, we binge watch Netflix for the entire weekend!"

"Don't forget me!" Penny piped up from her spot.

"Wow, thanks Julien!" I said as I set the laptop box beside of me and hugged him. "I love it!"

"You're welcome, Ginger Snaps." Julien said and playfully ruffled my hair.

"Alright, this is the last one." Mom said as I sat down in my seat and she handed me the last gift from her.

Mom handed me another small box that could hold jewelry and I wondered how much more jewelry I could take. I tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box to find a locket. Not just any locket, but a locket that holds more than one picture. The outside of the locket had only one word: family. I opened the locket and counted four places where pictures could be put. They'll have to be small, but I know the first 3 pictures that're going in the locket.

"Mom...I love it!" I said and hugged her. "It's beautiful! How were you able to find one that could fit 4 pictures?"

"The internet does wonders these days." Mom said and hugged me back. "I'm glad you love it, sweetie. We still have a while until 10, so enjoy the rest of your party."

"Everybody go crazy!" Julien shouted as he turned up the music at his DJ set and loud music started pumping through the speakers around the place.

I smiled and cheered with everyone else as they started doing their own thing. It almost felt like another work night here at Viva Joven. I love it. Julien started playing Pitbull music and the whole place started to party hard. After Penny took a picture of Mom and I for my first locket picture, Henry pulled me aside to the dance floor.

"Wanna dance with me, babe?" he asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

I stopped a giggle and remembered something he said a while back.

"I thought you said you can't dance?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"And what a better time to learn than now?" Henry asked and I sighed before taking the lead. "Maybe this'll be one of those moments where one of the dancers falls on top of the other one and they kiss. I can make it happen."

"Keep dreaming, Henry." I said and he shrugged.

"Can't blame me for trying, toots." Henry said and he carefully spun me around as I helped lead him.

We danced pretty well and Henry only stumbled about 3 times before the song stopped. I took the chance to excuse myself and go to the bathroom so I could do my lady business and take a break. I went back out to the party and got tackled in a hug by Devyn and Jo-Ann.

"Stella, this party rocks! It's too bad the rest of the band couldn't make it." Devyn's muffled voice came from my arm.

"Thanks, guys! Did most of them have work?" I asked and Jo-Ann, aka Jo-Jo, nodded as she broke the hug.

"Yeah, it bites. But you have us!" Jo-Jo said and then we went back to the tables.

"Stella, come join us!" Penny shouted from the dance floor as the Whip and Nae Nae song came on.

"Oh, hell yeah! This be my jam!" Devyn shouted as she grabbed both mine and Jo-Jo's arms and pulled us to the dance floor.

"NOW WATCH ME WHIP! NOW WATCH ME NAE NAE! NOW WATCH ME WHIP, WHIP! NOW WATCH ME NAE NAE!" just about everyone shouted as we danced and I laughed as Henry did a funny stanky leg.

We all randomly danced throughout the few hours with different songs and Julien even danced willingly to the Chicken Dance. I forgot how many times I laughed tonight at other people and before I knew it, 10 pm arrived and Julien shut off the DJ system.

"Alright everyone, this party's officially over! Thank you all for coming to the party and GET YO' ASSES OFF MY PROPERTY!" Julien shouted that last part into his mic and I snorted as everyone started getting their stuff up.

"We're going. Nice party, Stella! See you sometime." Carson said as he and some of the other band nerds scrambled out the door.

"Thanks! Bye!" I called out to them and watched as most of the drama kids escaped to their cars/rides.

"Later, Stella!" Cheyenne and Adison called as they ran to their car and I stayed behind with Mom.

Pretty soon, the only ones left in the building were me, Henry, Linda, Penny, Diego, Julien and Mom. The others insisted that I don't help them clean up since I'm the birthday girl, so decided to escort Henry out the door. And now I have to dodge Henry from trying to kiss me...again.

"Just one kiss, babe? This kiss will own any other!" Henry asked and looked at me with hope in his eyes. "Please?"

"Henry, I just turned 15. You're 20 and it'd make you look like a pedophile if we dated." I told him and he frowned.

"Age is just a number! You know it won't matter once you turn 16 and then anything can happen!" Henry argued.

"I don't wanna be the reason you go to jail for trying to date me. You have a bright future ahead of you, Henry. You can't let me get in the way of it." I said and he still didn't look convinced. "I said I would think about it and I am. You just have to give this time and let me grow up a bit more. Besides, I'm still trying for my future."

"Oh yeah, that big wicked dance program in that college you wanna go to." Henry said and thankfully the subject changed to that. "So, planning on financial aid? You know I can help you with paying it back."

"Yeah, I'm still searching for any back up schools I can go to for dance if I don't make it into Western." I said. "You don't have to pay off my financial aid. All I need is that one 4 year scholarship and I'm all set for the road."

"What if you need back up green? I'm already successful at Sumdac Industries and I make the big green! I even have a new idea to use at Sumdac Industries I plan on using in the future. It's wicked and I'll have total ownage!" Henry laughed and I softly laughed.

"Alright, Mr. Technology, you have big ideas." I said and looked at the time. "It's pretty late now. Don't you have to get up for work in the morning to work on your 'big idea'?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, but there's this wicked drink called coffee that helps with sleepiness. You heard of it, noob?" Henry asked as he crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame and gave me a playful smirk.

"Ok, smartass, I get it. But go get some sleep. I remember seeing you sleepy one day and it wasn't pretty." I said and playfully shoved him.

"Alright, I'll leave. For a kiss." Henry smirked and leaned his face closer. "I'm ready when you are."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes before putting a hand up to his puckered lips.

"Not today, noob." I said and then hugged him. "It was still nice of you to come to the party. Thanks."

"No problem, toots." Henry said and he hugged me back for a while.

"You can let me go now, Henry." I said once I finished with the hug and he held on.

"Sorry! I bet that hug's better than any other lame-o's hug." Henry said and I rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye, Henry." I said and he walked off.

"Later, noobs!" he called and disappeared to his car.

"When are you gonna get the guts to tell him to fuck off?" Penny asked as she walked over.

"He's a good friend, Pen." I said. "He's just as weird as we are. There's no reason to hate him."

"Yeah, he's a good weird, but the way he hits on you is almost like any other guy in this generation." Penny said. "It's sickening and you're uncomfortable with it. How hard is it for you to tell him that you don't like him like that?"

"I don't wanna hurt his feelings! The only time I try to hurt someone's feelings is when I tell off bullies." I told her. "I hate it when I make people sad."

"Well, his feelings are gonna get bruised either way you tell him." Penny said. "Alright, subject changer. How was the party? Did you love it?"

"Hell yeah, I loved it!" I said and Penny showed me the pictures she took on her phone and her Snap Chat story. "Can you send some of those photos to me? I definitely wanna keep these and use Henry's gift!"

"By the time you turn 16, we'll probably have that thing of his full of vids and pics." Penny said and sent me most of the ones I really loved, including one of her and Linda posing in front of the Viva Joven sign. "This one of you and your mom's going in my locket."

"Aw, really!? I didn't know we meant so much to you!" Penny said and we both hugged.

"Of course you do! You guys are my family." I said and then Linda got us both in a hug.

"I had a good time tonight, Stella. We're leaving and hopefully we'll see you tomorrow." Linda said as she broke the hug and then Penny gave me a parting hug.

"Thanks for doing this, you guys." I said and broke from Penny's hug. "I'll see you later!"

"Bye, Stella Star!" Penny called and she and Linda walked on to their car on the other side of the parking lot.

"Alright, kiddos, we're closing up shop. Scoot, scoot!" Julien joked as he shooed me and Diego out of the door with Mom at his side.

"Don't rush us, Dad." Diego said and we all stood outside. "Can Stella and Mom stay over tonight? Even if they don't have to work tomorrow, we can all hang out tomorrow. Please?"

"Can we, Mom? Pwease, Mommy?" I asked with my 'baby' voice and used the biggest puppy eyes I could manage.

"Julien, you won't mind, would you?" Mom asked as Diego and I gave each other a look and then gave Julien our best puppy eyes.

"Haha, why not? How can I say no to you when it's still your birthday?" Julien asked and I smiled when Diego gave me a fist bump.

"Thanks, Dad!" Diego and I both say at the same time and hug him.

"No problem, kiddos." Julien said as he let us go and then locked the restaurant behind him.

We walked to the other side of the restaurant to a door and Julien opened it with his keys. Julien and Diego both lived in the apartment above the restaurant, so it's a place for me to hang out whenever I don't have any work hours and whenever I get bored. We walked up the flight of stairs into the living room and Mom set my birthday stuff down on the corner of the couch. The apartment has a living room, a kitchen, 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a small bar for eating food and other things.

"You wanna set up your laptop now before we go to bed?" Diego asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, but first, we fort." I smirked and Diego's eyes lit up when I mentioned the word.

"Let's do it!" Diego laughed and we both gathered just about every pillow and blanket from the apartment to the living room floor.

With our piles of blankets and sheets and pillows, we moved some of the furniture around to make our frame for our blanket fort. Diego and I have built blanket forts since we were younger and we sure as hell ain't gonna stop now. Once we got the blanket fort stable and wide enough for us both, we both climbed in and I started up my laptop for the first time. Diego and I figured out how to set up my account and everything and we got some popcorn to pass the time. We eventually settled on Netflix and changed into PJs before we got comfortable. I would never give up this life.

"There's nothing on Netflix good to watch." I moaned and then switched to a free movie website. "Maybe we can find something on here. What genre?"

"How about horror? Or maybe comedy?" Diego asked and I searched through the comedies.

"Hey kids, keep the sound down for a moment. There's something on the news I wanna see." Julien said as I heard his and Mom's footsteps walk into the living room. "I heard something about the Auto-robots and something or other."

"The Autobots?" Diego and I asked at the same time and looked at each other.

We both came out of the blanket fort and looked at the TV as Julien turned it on the news.

" _Channel 5 news at 11. Once again, the Autobots have saved our city from disaster..._ " a reporter bot said as it droned on and showed scenes of the Autobots fighting against another robot and destroyed buildings.

"Whoa, why are they fighting each other?" Diego asked. "I thought they were here to help the city, not trash it."

"I heard rumors about them fighting in a war against other evil robots and they just met one of those evil robots earlier." Julien explained. "I haven't heard anything about that until the party was over. I guess it's a good thing none of us were in the fighting range."

"Oh, no..." Mom moaned and I looked at her.

"What's wrong, Mom?" I asked.

"I-84 north is down until further notice for repairs because of the giant fight." Mom said as she looked at her phone and showed the pictures of the damages. "The busses can't get anywhere without driving across that bridge. And since the trains are out of order for upgrades, we have no way to get home or to work."

"So we're gonna have to walk everywhere?" I asked and Mom nodded. "It's a long walk back home. I don't think I can do that everyday until Adam and the bridge get fixed."

"What's wrong with Adam?" Diego asked, remembering what we call our car.

"I got caught in that fire last night and one of the Autobots helped me get to safety. I even got a quick selfie of him with me!" Mom said and showed Diego and Julien her proof.

"Damn, I wish I were lucky enough to meet an Autobot!" Diego said. "Well, it's bad for Adam, but it'd still be cool."

"I'm just glad you're ok, Charlotte." Julien said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "How'd you get that picture?"

"He wasn't talkative and I thought while he wasn't busy right at the moment, I'd take a quick pic." Mom explained. "I guess we can stay another day after tonight if it's ok with you. At least until the Autobots help build the right half of the bridge."

"It's alright with me. I'm just glad they're helping rebuild whatever they broke in the city after their battle. Have you seen the damage at some places?" Julien asked and the TV showed pics of large holes in buildings and broken pavement.

"Damn, they really did a number on the place." Diego commented and I nodded. "How many people got hurt?"

"A lot of people got hurt and there were only a few deaths." Mom said as she read from her phone. "That's so sad."

"Crap, I think the battery went dead." Diego said as he poked my laptop. "Maybe we can watch something tomorrow. I'm beat."

"Yeah, I'm tired." I yawned in agreement as the effects of the day crept up on me.

Closing my laptop, Diego and I crawled out of the blanket fort and then gave Mom and Julien night hugs.

"Goodnight, guys. I love you and thanks for the amazing party." I said and then gave Diego a hug.

Mom and Julien usually share a bed together, but they literally never do anything but sleep. Diego has his room and I take the spare bedroom. Mom and I used to share the bed back when her and Julien started dating and we got kicked out of the old apartment. I was a lot smaller then, so we didn't have to worry about bed space. And when I started sleeping over with Diego and Penny on some nights, we usually crash on the couch or the same bed.

So I laid on the spare bed and cut out the light once I got comfy. Soon I fell into sweet dreams. No nightmares tonight.

 **No one's POV**

As the two teens fell asleep, the two grown-ups stayed up a bit later to watch the news and figure out what easy routes it would take the girls home and back for work.

"Pretty much going through Old Detroit is better than going around towards the park. It's quicker and I seriously doubt I can come pick you up or drop you off." Julien told Charlotte as she leaned on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I can't be there for you."

"It's ok. I know you can't be there for everything in our lives." Charlotte said and Julien nuzzled lovingly on her head. "She's 15 now, Julien. I can't believe my little baby's 15."

"I can't, either. It's making me feel older than I already am!" Julien told her and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Diego's reminding me more of his mother everyday. He has her personality."

"Would you've stayed over in Cuba if she were still here?" Charlotte asked. "Even if the storm destroyed your old home, would you still be there?"

"Probably not. The house was gone and so was most of our possessions. The only logical decision was to move to America since Monica's family lived here." Julien sighed and looked at Charlotte. "But I have you and that's what makes me happy."

"That was so sappy." Charlotte giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"You know, they're exhausted and asleep by now. So they won't be awake for us to spend some alone time." Julien flirted and snuggled close to Charlotte. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Imagination robot-pirate island battle to the death in the blanket fort?" Charlotte challenged and laughed.

"You're on!" Julien laughed with her and they both scrambled off the couch, Julien literally flinging himself straight into the blanket fort as they both laughed like children.

 **Someplace else...**

Looking out his cell window, a lone man stared at the moon.

In his mind, he was planning something big for his future. Something that he knew would take months to plan and bending the rules.

Cracking his knuckles, the man looked down at the paper in his hands and smiled.

"Soon. I'll be with you both soon." he said to himself as he chuckled darkly and counted down the days until his early parole.

 **HALLE-FUCKING-LUJAH! I finally got this done and ready to go! Jesus, how do you all not hate me? It's been 7 freaking months!**

 **Well, I hope I felt you all with a good chapter. I feel somewhat disappointed in myself for having you wait this long. I hope I don't leave you all waiting forever for another chapter to any of my stories.**

 **Fun fact: That last part literally came to me at the last second and wasn't planned. It's also a mysterious person whom you all will hopefully find out sooner or later.**

 **If I never did tell what the characters looked like, then I'll tell you now.**

 **Stella has long, curly red hair with blue-green eyes and fair skin. She's 5'1, has dimples and has a heart-shaped birthmark on her upper left arm. She just turned 15. Diego has wavey golden brown hair, blue eyes and small dimples. He has a toned upper body, he's 5'4 and has tan skin. He's 15 right now. Julien has dirty blonde hair with some grey showing, amber eyes and tanner skin than Diego. He's 6'0, has a slight Cuban accent and has a goatee on his chin. He's 40 years old right now. Charlotte has curly, dark brown hair to her shoulders, light brown eyes, and fair skin. She's 5'6, has rosy cheeks and has a scar on her right arm from a knife cut. She's 33 years old right now. Penelope has long blonde hair to the middle of her back, green eyes and dimples. She has lighter tan skin than Diego, 5'4 and wears a real emerald ring from her grandmother. She's 15 right now. Linda has short strawberry-blonde hair, green eyes and fair skin. She** **'s 5'6, looks like Penelope and has a chin dimple. She's 35 years old right now. Janelle has short black hair, hazel eyes and coffee bean skin. She's 5'5, African American and has graduated high school. She's 19 years old right now. Maya has short black hair, fair skin and brown eyes. She's 5'6, Asian-American mixed and looks a bit chubby. She's 26 years old right now.**

 **That's all of them for right now. If I add anymore characters, then I'll add in their descriptions in the story.**

 **Here's another preview for the next chapter:**

 _ **In the next chapter of Transformers Animated: Rising from the Darkness:**_

 _ **" I love to dance and I wanna do this everyday in my future."**_

 _ ***Shows Stella dancing with Penelope on the dance floor***_

 _ ***Shows TV footage of the Autobots latest battle with Starscream***_

 _ **" Channel 5 news at noon, the Autobots are continuing helping rebuild what they have destroyed in their battle...**_

 _ ***Shows Diego, Stella and Penelope playing on the Wii in the apartment***_

 _ **" I need to get into the college Janelle's getting into and Maya went to. I just have to!"**_

 _ **" Family's forever no matter what happens."**_

 _ ***Shows Stella putting in 3 pictures in her locket and leaving the bottom space empty***_

 _ ***Shows a man giving another man papers through police glass in prison***_

 _ **" I promise to have you out of here before December. Then you'll have only a few months of community service and you're free to go."**_

 **That's all for now. Please read and review and no flames, please! :)**


End file.
